


The Two Kingdoms' Lovers

by WrongFandom



Series: The Rulers of the lost planets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Acxa, Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Pidge, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha!Zethrid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Allura, Beta!Hunk, Beta!Krolia, Beta!Narti, Cause the straights are evil, Everyone goes to Lance for makeup help, Everyone wants Lotor to do their hair, F/F, I should stop writing random fics and finish my first ones, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lance likes to wear dresses, Lotor is good, Lotor is great with hair, M/M, Multi, No seriously everyone who is gay in the show has died at least once, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Coran, Omega!Ezor, Omega!Lance, Omega!Matt, Pidge likes to wear suits, Shiro and Lance have days where they relax and do each others makeup, Sorta a soulmate au, The paladins were roommates that went into space together, alpha!Lotor, i'm freaking tired, lance is a makeup artist, oh well, only sorta - Freeform, there is a strange prologue of sorts, this is me ignoring canon for all eternity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: "Your mate has a necklace that matches a tattoo somewhere on your body. The number of mates you have can be up to two. No more no less. You gain those necklaces when you're thirteen..." The teacher droned on and on. Lance could care less because he knew what the teacher was saying was wrong he looked down sadly waiting for the lecture to end and the ceremony that would reveal if he was an Alpha, Beta, or an Omega to begin. The ceremony that would give him his necklace all he had to do was wait for the stupid lecture to end.





	1. The Lions' Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There won't be any smut because I can't and don't write that sort of stuff.

It started 10,000 years ago with the birth of Prince Lotor. It set the wheels of fate into motion leading to the events that you are about to read. The birth of Lotor was never supposed to happen but because Emperor Zarkon just had to mess with fate so this mess happened. Thanks a lot, Zarkon.

Lotor was born with a red lion surrounded by red flames and black wind on his right arm, a yellow lion surrounded by yellow rocks on his left leg, and a blue lioness surrounded by water and flames on his right leg. His marks made him undesirable to his father because of the implication of those lions. When he was thirteen he gained his necklace a purple crown with white highlights. He was an alpha. That was the last straw for Zarkon who sent his son away and hoped to never see him again. Lotor while away met four half Galras just like him. They became his generals then his friends finally his family. Together the five of them ran across the universe laughing and crying and comforting each other.

Ok so that actually sounds really nice but this isn't going to go the way you think it is. Skipping to the next person which would be Shiro. Sorry, Adam...

Shiro was born 24 years before our story starts. He was born with his left arm covered in green lines which looked like he had green veins. When He turned thirteen it turned out he was an alpha and his necklace design was a black lion surrounded by wind. At seventeen he met his mate a boy named Matt Holt. I'll just let you wonder about the next thing.

Matt Holt was born 21 years before our story starts. His mark was on his back it matched Shiro's necklace. His necklace looked like a bunch of veins.

Krolia was a beta galra who ship had crashed on Earth. Her mate as it turned out was a human who rescued her from the wreckage that was also a beta. She eventually gave birth to a little boy named Keith. It was unusual the number of marks he had. Soon she had to leave before the government found her or found out that Keith was half alien. Keith grew out his hair to hide the purple and white crown on the back of his neck and wore long pants to hide the other two marks.

Lance was the first human in recorded history to have three marks. His best friend Hunk was the other. Pidge had skipped two grades and ended up in the same grade as Hunk and Lance at the Garrison. During movie night they talked about their marks. Lance and Hunk shared two out of three marks suggesting that they were mates to each other. Pidge's mark was close to one of Hunk's marks. On her right leg, she had a blue lioness turning pink instead of Hunk's blue lioness surrounded by water and fire.

"Your mate has a necklace that matches a tattoo somewhere on your body. The number of mates you have can be up to two. No more no less. You gain those necklaces when you're thirteen..." The teacher droned on and on. Lance could care less because he knew what the teacher was saying was wrong he looked down sadly waiting for the lecture to end and the ceremony that would reveal if he was an Alpha, Beta, or an Omega to begin. The ceremony that would give him his necklace all he had to do was wait for the stupid lecture to end. 

Hunk and Pidge later agreed with him that the lecture was stupid. Hunk fits pretty well into the beta category but everyone thought that Pidge and Lance should switch. That just told the trio that no one actually knew them well enough. Pidge was a great example of an alpha while Lance was probably the best example of an omega and nothing could change that.

So eventually Lance, Hunk, and Pidge met Shiro and Keith. They ended up moving in together with Matt in a nice size apartment with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Together they ended up calling their apartment The Lions' Den because five out of six had lion related necklaces.

Yune in the next time I post for the real story.


	2. Honey where did you come from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going into space is supposed to be fun right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect the chapter titles to make sense. Or the story.

Lance was painting Shiro's nails when there was a slamming sound. (Really Pidge my mom always yelled at me about slamming doors and now I don't do it. What's your excuse since we're about the same age?) 

"Pidge careful with the door!" Shiro shouted.

"Sorry, it's just that... We got our letters from the Garrison about the space roommate program and I'm just so excited to find out if we got in!" the fifteen-year-old rattled on. Lance just shook his head and got back to finishing up Shiro's nails.

"That's great but we have to wait for the others to get back first."

"Fine..." Pidge muttered with the most grumpy look ever. In an hour Pidge kept moving and Lance and Shiro barely moved. Hunk and Keith got back first from their date.

"Jeez, the traffic out there is horrible!" Keith yelled coming through the door. Shiro looked up unamused by the interruption of his nap.

"Oh is that why Matt is taking forever with the groceries?" Lance asked.

"Probably because it to forever just to get back here." Hunk said. All of a sudden Matt slammed open the door looking tired and just done.

"TRAFFIC IS HELL!" Matt screeched.

"Matt there are underaged ones here," Shiro said gesturing to Lance, Hunk, and Pidge.

"Pidge shouldn't count because of how much she curses," Lance said. 

"Just because she curses a lot doesn't change the fact that she's two years younger than you, Lance," Shiro said. 

After a long conversation that debated whether Pidge was a kid or not. (Shiro won) They opened the letters to reveal that they all were accepted into the program. Which led to a lot of packing and more debating. Eventually leading to two weeks later where they were all strapped into the rocket ready to blast off into space.

"I think we forgot something..."

They eventually got to the station and settled. We might need to get a new narrator this one is a little boring. We can't budget cuts. Oh great... Well, let's get back to the story.

Well, tune in for the next part while I yell at the writer for calling me boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you are enjoying the story so far.


	3. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow in some way, they have to end up in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doo WEE DOO

They had been there for a week when the whole station started shaking. Lance grabbed their bags and got ready to use the escape pod. Then there was a blasting sound, shouting, and general chaos. Lance was next to Shiro when it happened. Shiro's arm was now caught in between something and they couldn't get it out.

"Matt! MAtt! MATt! MATT!" Lance screamed out as purple blasts went above his head. The station went dark. Matt stumbled towards the voice calling him as Pidge gripped his arm.

Hunk grabbed Keith and carried him under his arm running as fast as he could to the pods. Then it went dark amazingly Keith could still see and directed Hunk towards a voice calling for Matt. The flashes of purple weren't helping anything.

Lance was crying when Keith and Hunk found him. There was a gasp and two more sets of hands tried to help him get Shiro out. It sounded as if a thousand voices screamed out for help in the dark. Two more sets again grabbed onto Shiro and tried to get him out. All of them were now there trying to save Shiro from the wall. Then the blasts came from a different direction in blue. Blue versus purple raged around them as they tried to save their friend.

The firing stopped. Allura went to check for survivors when she heard crying and screaming. She walked in on 5 Altean like aliens trying to save another one of their own.

"Hello, I'm Princess Allura. I'm here to help." Allura introduced herself in hopes of calming them down.

"Our friend he's trapped!" one of them cried. Allura stepped forward and easily pushed the walls apart to reveal an arm that had been ripped off in between the walls.

"I think I can build him a new one..." Allura said. As she led them to her castle where Coran waited to immediately put those who were injured into a healing pod. Once in the group introduced themselves and the man in the pod. Lance was the one who had told her Shiro was trapped. They thanked her for saving them just as many had before them. Her plan was to drop them at the hidden planet where all of her refuges stayed until she saw Hunk's necklace. These were the new paladins and now one of them is hurt before they could even tell them about the war. She eventually did tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment.


	4. Whelp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great Just Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a big break in between chapters.

"I don't know if we can fight. I mean we aren't even adults yet!" What's going on?

"As much as I hate to tell you this but I don't think any of us can fight except for..." Who?

"We can train you to be paladins!" Wait a what?

"The Princess is correct. You are our only hope to stop this war." Great just Great. They sound like kids.

"I don't know about you guys but Matt looks like he's going to faint to me." Matt? That name sounds familiar. Why?

"I've got to agree with Lance on that. Matt go lie down." Lance? That goofy kid that I live with right?

"I'm fine Pidge..." Pidge? What a weir- No wait that's Matt's sister.

Hunk should be here too as well as Keith. Why haven't they talked? Wait what's my name? Where am I? Why can't I see anything?

"Shiro please wake up." That's my name, isn't it?

\----------------------------------------

Keith started to walk away from the cryopod when it opened.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked this.


End file.
